marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Thanos: The Infinity Relativity Vol 1 1
| NextIssue = | Event = | Editor-in-Chief = Axel Alonso | CoverArtist1 = Jim Starlin | CoverArtist2 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Quotation = | Speaker = | StoryTitle1 = | Writer1_1 = Jim Starlin | Penciler1_1 = Jim Starlin | Inker1_1 = Andy Smith | Colourist1_1 = Frank D'Armata | Colourist1_2 = Rachelle Rosenberg | Letterer1_1 = Travis Lanham | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Editor1_2 = Wil Moss | Editor1_3 = Jon Moisan | Editor1_4 = Jake Thomas | Synopsis1 = | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** Numerous unnamed members Other Characters: * * * * * ** ** Unnamed members * * * * * * * * * * * * * Mephisto * * * * ** ** ** * * * * * * ** * ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * Numerous unidentified alien species * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** * ** Unnamed planet ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ****** ******* ******** Midtown ********* ********** *** ** ** ** ** ** *** ** *** *** ** *** **** ** * Items: * * * * * * * * ** *** *** *** *** *** *** * * * * * Vehicles: * * * | Solicit = Annihilus, lord of the Negative Zone, makes a renewed assault on the positive universe, searching for a source of infinite power. To stop him, a fragile alliance of cosmic protectors forms. The Guardians of the Galaxy. Gladiator, Majestor of the Shi’ar. And Adam Warlock — whose complex cycle of death and rebirth has left him more confused than ever about his true nature. With Adam reunited with his Infinity Watch comrades Gamora, Drax and Pip the Troll — and joined by newer friends like Star-Lord, Rocket Raccoon and Groot — they hold the potential to end Annihilus’ threat once and for all… if only they knew how! But the answer lies in the dark mind of another. A Titan, whom some would hold as mad. Could the fate of everything rest in the hands of… Thanos? Cosmic maestro Jim Starlin’s infinite odyssey continues! | Notes = Chronology Notes * This story seemingly takes place before ''Infinity'', as evidenced by the presence of Uatu the Watcher in later installments. * The events of this graphic novel were mostly undone by the Above-All-Others in . Continuity Errors * Despite the story being set before ''Infinity'', Star-Lord is shown sporting his MCU-based look that only debuted in comic books during the ''All-New Marvel NOW!'' initiative. ** Similarly, Reed Richards is shown wearing a version of the Fantastic Four Uniform he only got to wear for the first time in . | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Marvel Original Graphic Novels Category:Digital Comic Code included